


You come here often?

by hellofavillain



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 12:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18620953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellofavillain/pseuds/hellofavillain
Summary: A story inspired by @harryshmjr and @magnusandalexander talking about Jace constantly having to change his ID.It's not beta-ed or anything, it's just a short thing written for fun ^^"





	You come here often?

**Author's Note:**

> A story inspired by @harryshmjr and @magnusandalexander talking about Jace constantly having to change his ID.   
> It's not beta-ed or anything, it's just a short thing written for fun ^^"

Alec had lost the count of how many times Jace had to change his surname in the last few months. He always supported his brother in the journey to discover his identity but, at this point, he wasn’t even sure himself how he should call him.

In the mundane world, it wouldn’t be a problem, but the magic world had its’ own laws. Every single discovery and change had to be documented which, for Alec, was a complete waste of time and paper. Jace had been a Wayland, a Lightwood, even a Morgenstern for a while.

Alec shuddered at the memory. The drama following Clary and Jace thinking they were related was terrible and he would rather never think of it again.

Fortunately, the latest discovery was strongly pointing at his brother being a Herondale. That’s how he found himself in the Non-Mundane Registry Office, tagging along with Jace as he had to change his ID once again. Nor Clary or Izzy wanted to go and he hadn’t had the heart to leave Jace alone after listening to his whining about dying from boredom while waiting in the queue for hours. Demons couldn’t defeat his brother but the Registry Office was his personal hell. 

The building was always full and the queue was always long; Alec had no idea how it was possible. They were standing next to a family of werewolves who were probably waiting to register their children. The little ones were clearly bored although to be fair, they didn’t behave that differently from Jace, who was close to climbing the walls. 

As Alec tried to mute all the noise around him, he started to observe other people. He suspected they were mostly fairies, werewolves and warlocks since the opening hours for vampires started at night and he couldn’t recognize any other Shadowhunters. 

His eyes stopped as he saw a man walking out of one of the office rooms. He was wearing a blue suit, hugging his body perfectly in all the right places. Alec wasn’t sure how the man’s blazer was holding against his biceps, but he wasn’t complaining. His gaze slowly wandered up to a find a handsome face adorned with make-up complimenting his features and making the beautiful eyes stand out even more. The tips of his hair were styled up and dyed blue to match the suit. 

Alec sighed. He was out for a while now, but he never had the courage to do anything else than stare at beautiful men. He let his eyes wander to the stranger once again, but this time, the beautiful brown eyes were staring right back at him. He could swear he saw a flash of gold before dropping his gaze to the floor. He didn’t know what to do with himself, wishing the ground under him would crack open so he could disappear and never come back again.

“Alec, buddy, you okay? Your face is all red,” unfortunately, the voice next to him brought him back to the present. 

“Fine, I’m fine, everything is fine,” he answered lightly, trying to act all natural and put together. He knew he couldn’t fool his parabatai though, he could already feel the suspicion through their bond. 

Just as Jace opened his mouth to ask more questions, the voice from the loudspeakers called his number and Alec quietly thanked the Angels for saving him. He was sure the Angels didn’t care about it, but it didn’t hurt to thank them. 

“Okay then, I’ll be right back. Or not. I have no idea how long it’ll take,” Jace said with resignation in his voice and walked in the direction of the room showing his number. He looked as if he was going to be questioned by Silent Brothers, which, Alec supposed, wasn’t much different from getting a new ID here. 

After being left alone with the family of werewolves still nearby, Alec felt even more awkward, not knowing what to do with himself. He risked looking up once again and he found the man still standing in the same place, this time looking at him curiously and smiling. 

Damn, his smile made him even more beautiful.

Alec quickly looked away. He couldn’t pretend it was an accident this time, he was caught twice. Would the mysterious man think he is creepy? What would Izzy do? 

Izzy would tell him to unbutton a few top buttons of his shirt and go get it, Alec could imagine it clearly. She would also wiggle her eyebrows which would make him roll his eyes. 

Damn. Jace wouldn’t be back for a while, the children started to cry and Alec felt that he needed to do something.

_You got this_ , he thought to himself and started walking, almost tripping over his own feet. As he got closer, the man’s smile grew wider, making Alec’s knees weak. He could do it.

“Hi,” he said, trying very hard to keep his voice steady. “You come here often?” 

Alec wanted to smack himself in the head; it was the first time he decided to talk to a beautiful stranger and he chose the worst pick-up line ever. Alec didn’t know what he did in his previous life to deserve this but it had to be a punishment. Why did he say this? Who would come here often, except Jace? His internal crisis didn't have a chance to change into a panic though as it was interrupted by laughing. Alec was confused.

“I work here,” the man explained after catching his breath. His eyes were shining with happy tears and Alec was awe-struck, suddenly becoming speechless. Luckily, the man saved the situation by offering him his hand.

“I’m Magnus, it’s nice to meet you,” he said teasingly. Alec guessed he deserved that. He shook his hand, only now noticing the many rings on Magnus’ fingers.

“I’m Alec. Listen, I’m sorry, I was here with my brother and…” he really didn’t know what to say to make it better but he got interrupted by Magnus who simply put one of his fingers close to his mouth, silencing him. 

“It’s okay, Alec. Is it short for Alexander?” he asked and Alec could only nod. Not many people were calling him that but hearing it from Magnus was doing things to him. “I’m on the break which is ending soon, but I finish work at 6. Would you maybe want to grab a drink later?” he asked, not sounding so confident anymore. He took his hand back and started to play with his ear cuff, looking at Alec with hope. It was adorable.

“Of course,” he replied, smiling widely, all the tension immediately gone. Maybe getting to know someone wasn’t so scary after all. 

“It’s a date then,” Magnus winked at him as he walked away, adding an extra sway to his hips on the way, before disappearing behind the doors. 

Coming here today was a great decision.


End file.
